<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>云雀 by Themepark_314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931380">云雀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314'>Themepark_314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 云雀-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
楼下开了一家新的甜品店。<br/>
凑崎纱夏经过的时候注意到营业中的标志，让司机把自己在店门口放了下来。<br/>
“我先去停车然后陪您进去？”上了些年纪的司机彬彬有礼。<br/>
“不用麻烦了。”凑崎露出标准的微笑。<br/>
“可是您今天买了不少东西。“<br/>
“我没问题的。”车子停下后，凑崎就拉开了车门。<br/>
她今天去了一趟购物中心，买了两件睡衣还有一些香薰，走进甜品店的时候双手提着稍稍有些吃力。<br/>
店虽然是新开的，甜品种类却很丰富。凑崎挑挑选选一阵后，最终让店员取了一块红丝绒千层。<br/>
在付款的时候她拉过自己的包，不小心碰到放在桌边的购物袋，装着香薰的袋子眼看就要掉下去。<br/>
“啊。“小小的惊叫一声，然而在她伸出手的一瞬间，旁边就有一只纤细的手眼疾手快的扶住了袋子。<br/>
“谢谢。”凑崎抬起头，发现这位好心人比她高小半个头，面容却相当青涩，黑色的瞳仁亮亮的，像是揉进了星星。她朝着凑崎善意的笑笑，又站回了排队时的位置。<br/>
凑崎走出店门没多久，手心又被购物袋勒得有些疼，她正要换一只手，便听到身后有些生硬的韩语口音，“姐姐，我来帮你吧。”<br/>
她转过头，是之前在甜品店里的遇到的女孩子。<br/>
对方接过她手上一半的购物袋，等着她带路。再次向女孩子道谢以后，凑崎想到自己或许该问问对方的名字。<br/>
“我该怎么称呼你呢？”<br/>
“我叫周子瑜。”女孩子回答的样子认真端正，像极了一棵戈壁滩上的小白杨。</p><p>2<br/>
周子瑜是台湾人，今年大三来韩国交换一年。<br/>
“我的韩语还不太好。“说起这话的周子瑜眼里有几分羞涩。<br/>
“语言嘛，多练练就好了。”凑崎笑了笑，在这件事上她还挺有发言权，“我刚到韩国的时候还经常说错呢。”<br/>
“姐姐你是外国人？“周子瑜有些震惊的看向她。<br/>
“是啊。”刚刚向对方自我介绍的时候省去了姓氏，这样的问题也在意料之中，“我来自日本。”<br/>
等终于走到凑崎纱夏住的那栋楼，入户式的设计电梯门一打开就是宽敞的客厅。周子瑜把东西在玄关放下，凑崎笑着开口，“今天真是谢谢你了。”<br/>
“没有关系。”<br/>
“你住在哪呢？”<br/>
“我就住在你家楼下，姐姐。”周子瑜看向她的眼睛仍旧亮亮的。<br/>
送走周子瑜后，凑崎开始整理起今天买的东西。她把睡衣拿出来剪掉标签，放进了洗衣机。接着是香薰，她喜欢这些有香味的东西，那个人也喜欢，这大概是她们仅有的几样重合的爱好了。<br/>
当她把香薰放进储物间的架子上时，裤子口袋里的手机一阵震动。<br/>
她解锁屏幕，看到一条新信息，“来我这里。”<br/>
等凑崎来到那栋市中心划破天际的高层公寓时，林娜琏正靠在客厅的沙发上，她面前的茶几上摆着几个摊开的文件夹。头顶白色的灯光打下来，将她的脸色映的一片苍白。<br/>
“吃过饭了吗？”凑崎绕到沙发前，注意到对方手上还拿着一支黑色的签字笔。<br/>
“没有。”<br/>
“那我去给你做一些……”<br/>
“不用了。”还没等她说完，林娜琏就打断了她的话。凑崎只好站在原地，对方的视线一直没离开眼前的打印纸，她站了一会，才在沙发上坐下来。<br/>
没过多久林娜琏在其中一份文件上刷刷签下自己的名字，她终于抬起头，黑色的眼眸里有着凑崎看不懂的情绪。<br/>
几乎是下意识的反应，凑崎又朝着对方靠了靠，坐到林娜琏身边。下一秒对方的双手就环了上来，带着她特有的凛冽的气息。<br/>
细密的吻落在凑崎的额头，鼻尖，最后再到嘴唇上。在唇 舌纠缠之间，凑崎被林娜琏压到了身下，“在……这里吗？”对方头顶上还有一片眩目的白光。<br/>
“不愿意吗？“钻进她毛衣下摆的手停了下来。<br/>
“……没有。“</p><p>3<br/>
第二天凑崎醒来时，床铺的另一半早已经空了。她揉了揉眼睛，按照两人的作息习惯，确实几乎没有与对方同时起床的时候。<br/>
她洗漱后走出卧室，林娜琏已经坐在客厅的餐桌前，她眼前放着一个iPad，似乎在和屏幕对面的人说工作的事。看到凑崎走出来，她摘掉连着声控的耳机，“坐下来吃吧。”<br/>
凑崎听话的在餐桌另一端坐下，早餐是白面包，太阳蛋和水果沙拉，多半是林娜琏的助理送来的。<br/>
她拿起其中一块白面包，刚刚撕掉边缘就看到林娜琏站起身，“要走了吗？”对方身前的盘子还有零星的几块水果和半块全麦面包。<br/>
“嗯，待会有个会。”林娜琏换上挂在衣架上的黑色西装。<br/>
等到对方对着镜子整理好衣襟，沉默了一会的凑崎突然开口，“娜琏。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“后天……”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
凑崎看到对方一脸平淡的神色，话到了嘴边又咽了回去，“没什么，你忙吧。”<br/>
林娜琏离开以后，又回到了无所事事的一天。司机把她送回到自己的公寓，想到先前和编辑谈好的插画还没完成，她走进书房打开了数位板。<br/>
这次是森林主题，然而生活在首尔好几年，她已经很少看到大片的森林了。根据描述寻找了一些图片，凑崎拿起笔画了起来。<br/>
等她再走出房间已经到了下午，昨天买的那块千层蛋糕味道还不错，想起这一点的凑崎拿上钥匙出了门。<br/>
大概是在顾客中反响不错的缘故，这次甜品店门口还排起了队。但凑崎并不赶时间，走到队伍末尾耐心的排了起来。<br/>
没过几分钟她就听到有些惊喜的声音，“纱夏姐姐。”</p><p>4<br/>
“子瑜？”接连两天的偶遇实在是很巧。<br/>
周子瑜点点头，凑崎注意到对方还背着灰色的双肩包，“刚下课？”<br/>
“是啊。“<br/>
“每天都会来排队吗？“<br/>
“因为我很喜欢面包。“说到这一点，眼前的女孩子有些害羞的笑了。<br/>
好在店里的人手充足，凑崎和周子瑜没有等太长的时间。结账之后走出门口，凑崎侧过脸，“对了，还没有吃晚饭吧。”<br/>
“嗯。”周子瑜老老实实的点点头。<br/>
“那我请你吃饭吧？感谢你昨天帮忙。”<br/>
听到对方的话，周子瑜本想说不用这么客气。但凑崎提出的邀约，又有着特别的吸引力。没有思考太久，周子瑜便答应下来，“好啊，那麻烦姐姐带我探索一下这附近好吃的吧。”<br/>
最终凑崎选的是一家烤肉。“来到首尔烤肉是必须的。”哪怕是强调的时候，凑崎的语气都有些轻飘飘的。<br/>
店员将菜单和烤盘一并拿上来，凑崎将菜单推到周子瑜面前，“你看看喜欢吃什么。”<br/>
这家店的选择并不算很多，但品相看上去都很诱人。最终她选了一个拼盘和单独一份牛舌，店员过来的时候凑崎又加了两份饮料和一份泡菜饼。<br/>
看到店员有些掩盖不住的诧异，周子瑜也有些担心，“会不会吃不完呢？”<br/>
“吃不完也没关系。”凑崎则显得很理所当然，“什么都试试才会发现最好吃的东西。”<br/>
等到肉类端上来时，凑崎习惯性的拿起夹子。“姐姐我来吧。”原本凑崎要请她吃饭，就已经有些不好意思了。<br/>
凑崎也没和她争，把夹子递过去，看到周子瑜将肉片一点点细致的放在烤盘上，“子瑜很可靠啊。”<br/>
“这不过是小事。”也不知道是什么原因，和凑崎说话的时候脸上总是有着不同寻常的高温。</p><p>5<br/>
吃饭的时候两人聊了很多，周子瑜说起自己的专业是文学系，也有在辅修摄影。<br/>
“所以子瑜以后想做一个记者或者编辑吗？”<br/>
“目前是这样打算的。”周子瑜想起家里对她的教育一直都比较自由，选择和父母完全不一样的领域，也依旧能得到他们的支持。<br/>
“很好啊，在自己喜欢的事情上追逐梦想。”<br/>
“那纱夏姐姐呢？“听到凑崎这么说，周子瑜也不禁好奇起对方的职业，“不介意的话，想听姐姐说一说自己的工作。”<br/>
“我吗？我是一名插画师。“回答这个问题的时候，凑崎似乎又回到了标准的笑容。<br/>
“姐姐画画一定很厉害。”<br/>
“没有。“虽然对方眼里一片真诚，但凑崎对自己的水平也有清晰的认知。<br/>
“姐姐来到韩国多久了呢？”<br/>
“快六年了吧。”自己刚到韩国的时候比周子瑜这会还小，还没有成年。<br/>
吃完一顿烤肉，两个人又一同走回公寓楼。周子瑜并不是一个健谈的人，除去饭桌上仅有的几次提问，大多数时候的她相比同龄人显得更内敛一些。<br/>
但凑崎并没有因此不自在，甚至和对方相处的时候能感受到少有的放松。她和周子瑜在电梯里告别，走进自己房间的一刹那，她突然有些羡慕起周子瑜身上盎然的生机。<br/>
之后的一天，凑崎纱夏没有出门。好在她住的地方叫外卖也算得上方便，再加上之前买的蛋糕，不至于会饿肚子。<br/>
等她终于完成这个月的稿子，天色已经完全暗了下来。她泡了个澡，出来的时候围着浴巾去厨房热了一杯牛奶。<br/>
“叮”电梯的提示音让凑崎吓了一跳，电梯门打开的一瞬间，林娜琏抱着外套走进来，领口的扣子已经被她扯开了两颗。<br/>
“怎么突然过来了？”凑崎放下手里的牛奶。<br/>
“今晚和老头子们喝茶，就在这附近，我懒得回去了。”林娜琏说起话来眼里有着显而易见的疲惫。<br/>
“我去给你放洗澡水。”<br/>
低低的应了一声，林娜琏拉开餐桌边的椅子坐了下来。<br/>
她洗澡洗的很快，凑崎刚在脸上涂完面霜，在梳妆台上点燃了一支香薰，林娜琏就套着一件宽大的棉布衬衫走了出来，这是她留在这里的几件睡衣之一。<br/>
在林娜琏拉开被子的瞬间，凑崎也跟着躺了进去。指尖碰到对方的手背，林娜琏往被窝里看了一眼，突然开口，“上次看到这睡衣好像不是天蓝色？”<br/>
“我又买了两件不同颜色的。”凑崎的手指搭上对方明显的骨节，“我记得你说触感很好。”<br/>
“这样。”<br/>
眼看着对方即将进入睡眠，凑崎轻声说，“娜琏，今天是七夕。”<br/>
“嗯。”林娜琏喉头动了动，发出一个有些沉闷的音节，随后侧过身搂住凑崎纤细的腰，“睡吧，晚安。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 云雀-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p>
<p>凑崎纱夏醒来之后去见了编辑。</p>
<p>交谈的过程意外的顺利，不知道是最近这次的插画真的达到了对方想要的效果，还是纯粹由于对方心情不错，不需要修改在凑崎看来完全是值得庆贺的事。</p>
<p>在附近的购物中心逛了逛，她突然接到林娜琏的电话，“今天晚上陪我去一个活动。”</p>
<p>活动？林娜琏很少提出这样的要求，“好。”虽然心里有些奇怪，但也没有任何拒绝的理由。</p>
<p>“等会我会让助理把一套礼服送到你那边。”</p>
<p>“嗯，知道了。“挂断电话后，凑崎便让司机往自己的公寓开。</p>
<p>没想到在楼下的时候又遇到了周子瑜，对方今天的课似乎结束比往常早。</p>
<p>“姐姐。“对方的眼睛永远都是亮亮的。</p>
<p>“子瑜啊。”和对方几乎是天天都能见到的地步了。</p>
<p>犹豫了一阵，周子瑜试探性的开口，“姐姐等会有空吗？”</p>
<p>“怎么了？“</p>
<p>“我是想……”一直以来都并非主动的性格，周子瑜开口的时候感觉脸上又开始发烫，“想请姐姐吃饭。”</p>
<p>“原来是这个啊。”凑崎笑了起来，对方青涩的样子相当招人喜欢，“是因为我之前请你的关系吗？”</p>
<p>周子瑜点点头，从小父母对她的教育都是在人际交往中不要让对方吃亏，更何况她还怀着一些隐秘的小心思。</p>
<p>“可是这样我请一次，你请一次不就没有尽头了吗？”凑崎决定和对方开一个小小的玩笑。</p>
<p>并非没有想过这一点，周子瑜张了张嘴，“我知道……”</p>
<p>“我最近有些忙来着。”</p>
<p>“姐姐要是不愿意也完全没关系的。”周子瑜立刻说道。</p>
<p>发现对方在这事上比自己所想的认真，凑崎愣了一下，随即收起先前逗趣的心思，“子瑜，我不是这个意思。”</p>
<p>“今晚我是有约了。“察觉到对方眼里隐约的失望，“如果明天你有空的话，我们一起去附近走走？”</p>
<p>“嗯？”周子瑜的眼睛又亮了起来，“那就说好了。”</p>
<p>7</p>
<p>来到林娜琏给的地址，凑崎纱夏有些后知后觉的发现是一家夜店，看到门口的牌子今天是第一天营业。</p>
<p>她走下车，立刻有一个门童走上前，“请问是纱夏小姐吗？”</p>
<p>凑崎点点头，门童立刻叫来一位领班，带着凑崎往里走。</p>
<p>她今天穿的是一件薰衣草紫的礼服，按照先前翻杂志的印象，似乎是一个有名的牌子这季的高定。走进去的一路两边有人不时的朝她这边看，她甚至能听到一些关于她是什么人的议论。</p>
<p>这家夜店比外观看上去更大，等她走到最里间的包厢，看到坐在正中间的林娜琏，瞬间意识到了为何对方会给自己选这件礼服。</p>
<p>林娜琏穿着和她的礼服同样颜色的西装外套，抬起眼眸看到她，往旁边靠了靠，在身边空出一个位置。</p>
<p>坐下的一刻，心里有一个个开心的气泡冒出来，“所以这家店是你的？”</p>
<p>“是啊，想试试新东西。”</p>
<p>“那我在这里随便喝也可以吗？”</p>
<p>林娜琏转头看了凑崎一眼，对方眼尾微微上挑，有着狐狸一样狡猾的可爱。她将服务生叫过来，给凑崎递了一份酒水单，“那你看看想喝什么吧。”</p>
<p>在服务生去取酒的过程中，陆续也有人过来和林娜琏打招呼，多半是祝贺她新店开业，也有些问到她为什么不出去和大家一起玩玩。</p>
<p>“我的话就算了吧。”林娜琏笑了笑，脸上好像真的有些苦恼，“今天忙了一天，有些玩不动了。”</p>
<p>凑崎将下巴搭在林娜琏的肩上，“娜琏撒谎的样子好自然。”说话的同时指尖戳了一下手感很好的脸颊，如果只看长相的话说她是在读大学生也不会有人怀疑。</p>
<p>“是吗？”林娜琏下意识反问了一句，倒也没有否认的意思。</p>
<p>先上来的是一瓶白葡萄酒，浅色的液体倒入酒杯中泛着漂亮的光泽。凑崎先试了一口，入口的瞬间有些酸涩，入喉之后果实的香气就涌了上来。</p>
<p>“喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>凑崎点点头，林娜琏抬起头看了一眼服务生，对方便心领神会的将酒倒至杯中的三分之一。</p>
<p>8</p>
<p>在凑崎察觉到一些酒劲的时候，突然听到自己的名字，“纱夏，好久不见。”</p>
<p>凑崎睁开眼，俞定延不知道什么时候出现在眼前。她在林娜琏对面坐下，朝着她友好的笑笑。</p>
<p>俞定延是她为数不多的她认识的林娜琏的朋友，之前林娜琏和她说起过她和俞定延是中学同学，现在她在欧洲发展。</p>
<p>“怎么有空过来了？”</p>
<p>“怎么说也是你的大日子，我哪有不来的道理。”俞定延笑着拿过一个杯子，往自己的杯子里也倒了些酒。</p>
<p>“门口那两个东西你从哪运来的？”</p>
<p>进门的时候凑崎也有注意到门边的两座大理石雕塑，虽然是古典风格，但和这家夜店的装潢意外契合。“那是定延送的啊。”</p>
<p>“在意大利的市场上买的，你们觉得怎样？”</p>
<p>“还挺漂亮的，谢谢。”</p>
<p>“真感谢的话给我几次免单吧。”俞定延也不和林娜琏客气。</p>
<p>三人又喝了几杯，凑崎听到俞定延突然压低的声音，“对了，好像朴志效来首尔了。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”林娜琏挑了挑眉。</p>
<p>“前两天手下在仁川机场看到她，不知道她这次过来干什么。”俞定延说到这里顿了一下，“你小心一点。”</p>
<p>“我知道了。”</p>
<p>第二天凑崎纱夏是在自己的房间里醒过来的。她隐隐记得昨晚自己在那家夜店里喝了很多，出去的时候几乎走不成直线。林娜琏环着她的腰，虽然从包厢到门口算不上很长的路，走了却像是一个世纪这么久。</p>
<p>之后就没有记忆了，凑崎放弃了回想。她看了看床的另一边整齐到几乎没有褶皱的被单，先前也不是没有过这样被送回来对方就直接离开的状况。凑崎叹了一口气，手机放在一旁充着电，她刚想伸手去拿看看时间，屏幕就正好亮了起来。</p>
<p>是周子瑜的消息，“早上好，纱夏姐姐睡醒了吗？”</p>
<p>看了一眼时间，完全称不上早上了。凑崎暗暗吐了吐舌头，差点就忘记昨天的约定。“刚醒，子瑜吃过午饭了吗？“</p>
<p>“吃过了，姐姐好了的话叫我就好。”</p>
<p>9</p>
<p>十几分钟后两人在楼下见了面。公寓附近有个不大不小的公园，“子瑜去过吗？”</p>
<p>周子瑜摇摇头，“那去那边走走吧。”</p>
<p>因为是周末的关系，公园里有一些家长带着小孩子来野餐，一进去的那块大草地上铺着好几块浅色的野餐布。</p>
<p>“好悠闲啊。”</p>
<p>凑崎转过头，发现对方眼里有一些羡慕的光。“子瑜喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>对方认真的点点头，凑崎挽过她的手臂，“那下次可以一起过来。”</p>
<p>手肘接触到温热的臂弯的一瞬间，周子瑜愣了一下，随后脸上迅速的烫了起来。她本能的低了一下头，好让两侧的头发落下来遮住脸颊，要是被对方知道的话可就太丢脸了。</p>
<p>凑崎似乎没有注意到周子瑜的反应，环着她的手臂继续往前走。随着起伏的步伐，手肘偶尔会触碰到对方饱满的胸部，柔软的触感让她的耳根都烫了起来。</p>
<p>“我……”</p>
<p>“怎么了？”凑崎转过头，上目线柔软温和。</p>
<p>“我去买两瓶矿泉水。”要是再不脱身的话心跳一定会过载的。</p>
<p>没过多久，周子瑜拎着两瓶矿泉水快步跑了回来，黑色的长发在空中飞扬，凑崎的眼睛在一瞬间失去了焦点，这样青春的感觉已经在自己身上消失了吧。</p>
<p>“姐姐，给你。”</p>
<p>凑崎接过其中一瓶，指尖传来明显的凉意。</p>
<p>短暂的休息了一会之后，她们走到了公园里的一片小树林，相对人气很高的草地，这里的人就少多了，几乎看不到什么人影。</p>
<p>往前走了几步，凑崎突然听到身后传来沙沙的声音，好像是有什么随着她们两人踏过落叶。她一转头，就看到一只雪白的马尔济斯，黑色的眼睛望着她，清澈又无助的视线一瞬间就抓住了她的心脏。</p>
<p>“啊，这只小狗狗落单了吗？”周子瑜也注意到了跟在两人身后的狗狗。</p>
<p>“应该是它走丢了吧。”凑崎看着那只马尔济斯打理得很好的毛发，一看就是有主人在好好养育的样子。</p>
<p>“那我们带它在公园里找一找？”</p>
<p>凑崎点点头，朝着小狗狗伸出双手。狗狗大概是看出了两人没有恶意，在凑崎伸出手的瞬间，跑起来跳进了她的怀里。</p>
<p>10</p>
<p>然而两人在公园里绕了两圈，等到太阳都要下山了还是没有找到这只狗狗的主人。</p>
<p>“怎么办呢？”周子瑜有些苦恼。</p>
<p>凑崎看着仿佛不会认生的狗狗，一直安安静静的躺在她的怀里，“干脆我带回家养吧。“如果没人照顾的话也不知道这只狗狗能不能撑下去。</p>
<p>“嗯？”周子瑜惊讶只持续了一瞬，“也只能这样了。”</p>
<p>“我明天带它去宠物医院做个体检，看看有没有要打的针。”</p>
<p>“那姐姐我和你一起。”周子瑜顿了顿，“姐姐明天出门前和我说吧。”</p>
<p>带着狗狗回到家，大概是被之前的主人调教的很好，凑崎只是随便拿了一块抱枕，狗狗就很聪明的靠了上去，不叫也不闹，仍是用水灵灵的眼睛看着她。</p>
<p>凑崎抬起头揉了揉狗狗脑袋上雪白的毛，“你这个眼神，和那时候的那个人好像啊。”</p>
<p>凑崎纱夏随着林娜琏来到韩国后没多久，就迎来了在异国的第一个新年。</p>
<p>她原本已经做好了一个人独自过年的打算，却在睡过午觉后听到开门的声音。林娜琏拿着钥匙走进客厅，把书包在沙发上放下，抬起头就对上凑崎诧异的眼神。</p>
<p>“你怎么会……来这里？”</p>
<p>林娜琏站在她面前，长长的睫毛垂下来，凑崎竟从她脸上看出了一丝脆弱。</p>
<p>“来和你过节。”虽然说着这样的话，但湿漉漉的眼睛和抿起的嘴唇有着莫名的无助。</p>
<p>“我还以为你会和家里人一起。”</p>
<p>下一个瞬间林娜琏低下了头，嘴唇已经被抿的发白，开口的一瞬间却有着刻意撑起来的轻松，“我爸妈已经不在了。”</p>
<p>脑海顿时被林娜琏这句话炸成了一片空白，反应过来后她才试着开口，“对不起，我……”</p>
<p>“没什么好对不起的。”林娜琏瞥开了视线，但凑崎看到了其中一闪而过的泪光。</p>
<p>深吸了一口气，凑崎壮着胆子抓住她的手，“那我们一起。”</p>
<p>听到这句话，林娜琏直直的看着她，清澈的眼睛里有重新亮起来的光。</p>
<p>那天晚上她们去附近的超市买了肉和菜，用闲置已久的厨具做了火锅。因为林娜琏几乎没有进过厨房，切菜的时候还拿反了刀刃和刀背。凑崎大笑着凑过去接过她手里的刀，看到林娜琏脸上挂不住的样子，还捏了捏她的脸，林娜琏哼哼唧唧一声，却也没有抗拒她的接触。</p>
<p>当时凑崎住的地方只是普通的二室一厅，火锅料的味道很快就飘满了整个房间，吃完后也久久没有散去。</p>
<p>但她和林娜琏都像察觉不到这一点，把锅碗洗了之后凑崎躺到沙发上，打开电视，林娜琏也跟着爬了上来，趴在她的肩膀上，看向她的目光像是装进了漫天的星星，“纱夏。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“以后也陪着我吧。”</p>
<p>以后也陪着你，凑崎用手指点了点狗狗的鼻子。放在手边的手机屏幕亮了起来，她划开那条短信，正上方毫不意外是林娜琏的名字。</p>
<p>“明晚一起吃饭。”</p>
<p>没有商量余地的语气，凑崎看着那只狗狗，以后可能再也没法看到那样的眼神了吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 云雀-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p>吃饭的地点在市中心附近的一家日料。门口是古典的木门，走进去后能看到日式庭院设计的小桥流水，穿着和服的服务生带着恰到好处的微笑引着她往包间走。</p><p>凑崎纱夏跟在她身后，听到服务生的木屐踏在石板路上发出的声响，那一刻她突然想起自己小时候，跟随外婆住在市郊的院子里时也经常听到这样的声音。</p><p>包间的木门被拉开，林娜琏盘腿坐在主位上，看到她抬起眼眸，“坐吧。”</p><p>凑崎点点头，在她身边坐下。前阵子她有和林娜琏抱怨过最近吃韩食吃的太多，不知道今天选择这一家是不是因为自己的话。</p><p>意识到这一点的凑崎有些小小的开心，对方随后将那本菜单推到她的眼前，“你看看想吃什么？”</p><p>照着喜好选了寿喜烧和飞弹牛肉，服务生将菜单拿走后，凑崎拿起一旁的茶壶，给林娜琏的杯子里倒了茶。</p><p>“昨天我捡到了一只马尔济斯。”</p><p>“嗯？在哪里捡到的。”</p><p>“在公寓附近那个公园。”凑崎想起那只狗狗忍不住笑了起来，“长得很可爱。”</p><p>“是流浪的还是？”林娜琏拿起茶杯的时候，绿茶飘散的水汽打在脸上，一片温温热热的。</p><p>凑崎摇摇头，“应该是之前有人养的，今天我带它去宠物医院做检查，医生说该打的针都已经好好打过了。”</p><p>她想起今天中午带那只狗狗出门，周子瑜已经在楼下等着了。</p><p>“纱夏姐姐有给这只狗狗取名字吗？”</p><p>“还没有。”经过对方提醒凑崎才想起这点，大概是因为狗狗聪明的缘故，在家里哪怕不用喊它什么特定的名字，只要招招手都会乖乖的过去。</p><p>“那姐姐想一个？”</p><p>“那就叫奶油吧。”凑崎揉了揉狗狗头顶的毛。</p><p>走出公寓的时候，因为今天的阳光过于灿烂，凑崎本想撑起遮阳伞，没想到刚拿出来就被周子瑜接了过去。仗着身高的优势，她撑伞相当轻松，两人都在去宠物医院的路上，奶油安安静静的躺在凑崎的怀里。</p><p>“总感觉这只狗狗就像是姐姐养的一样，特别听姐姐的话。”</p><p>“虽然我也希望是这样。”凑崎又用手指逗了一下奶油毛茸茸的脖子，“但如果能找到它的主人，我还是会把它还回去。”</p><p>“姐姐一定会舍不得。”</p><p>“啊，被你说中了。”凑崎也没有否认，转过头看着周子瑜亮亮的眼睛，“那到时候就要让子瑜安慰我了。”</p><p>“那我请姐姐吃烤肉？”青涩的大学生说到安慰人的方式，首先想到的就是请吃好吃的东西。</p><p>凑崎笑嘻嘻的答应下来，有人陪伴的话一个人走路好像也不是很无聊的事情。</p><p>“那你有什么需要的话，和司机说让他带你去买吧。”</p><p>林娜琏的话将她拽回现实，她有些心虚的舔了舔嘴唇答应下来，好在对方没有追究她走神的意思。</p><p>12</p><p>日料比凑崎想象的更好吃一些，牛肉的质感特别新鲜。刚吃完几块，喝茶的时候她突然听到敲门的声音。</p><p>“请进。”林娜琏头也不抬。</p><p>“娜琏姐姐，好久不见。”</p><p>一个清秀的女孩子在服务生打开门后，并没有贸然进来，而是站在门口和林娜琏打了招呼。她有着一头黑色长发，及地的白色长裙勾勒出纤细的线条。</p><p>凑崎转过头，看到林娜琏有些惊讶的坐直了身体，“小南怎么过来了？快进来坐。”</p><p>绕过四方形的桌子，女孩子来到林娜琏手边，在服务生拿来新的坐垫后在凑崎对面坐了下来。“因为姐姐不是说要是来首尔的话，可以来这家日料试试看吗？我一下飞机就过来了。”</p><p>细细解释完自己造访的原因，女孩子对上凑崎的视线，“你好，我叫名井南，请多指教。”</p><p>“凑崎纱夏，请多指教。”</p><p>并非是第一次听说这个名字，早在几年之前不记得是从俞定延还是别人口中，凑崎就听说了林娜琏有两个表妹。</p><p>一个朴志效，被朴家留在日本娇生惯养，还有一个就是名井南，因为从小体弱的关系，早早就送去美国上学和调养。</p><p>朴志效和林娜琏并不算亲近，听到多半也是偶然听说她在父母的纵容下又做了什么，有时候和林娜琏还会有利益上的冲突。</p><p>而名井南则是林娜琏一直比较照顾的表妹，在她认识林娜琏的几年里，对方还专程去过美国两次，看望那个关系亲密的表妹。</p><p>“所以怎么突然过来了？”</p><p>“我们在放暑假。”名井似乎还在读书，“之前总是姐姐飞过去，太麻烦姐姐了。”</p><p>因为第三个人的出现，一顿饭吃的时间比预想中要长。名井并不是一个话多的人，相反大多数时候她都显得有些安静，若非林娜琏主动询问她什么，她几乎不会挑起新的话题。</p><p>“所以纱夏小姐是随着姐姐来到首尔的吗？”这是名井第一次主动和她对话，在她听到凑崎并非从小生长在韩国的日本人之后。</p><p>“是啊，我原来是关西人。”久违的听到了熟悉的敬称。凑崎犹豫了一会才开口，她显然没有办法像名井南一样随意的聊起自己的出身。</p><p>林娜琏看了她一眼，默默转了个话题，“小南你打算在首尔待多久呢？”</p><p>“我目前还不知道，爸妈也没说过回去的期限，在这里的时候希望不会麻烦姐姐。”</p><p>“怎么会。”林娜琏几乎是下意识的回答。</p><p>吃完饭后三个人走出包间，林娜琏正打算说些什么，凑崎抢先一步开口，“我让司机送我回去就好了，你送名井小姐吧。”说完便转过身，甚至没管林娜琏欲言又止的神情。</p><p>司机很快把车开过来，甚至还在林娜琏的车子前。她猫着腰钻进去，朝着两人礼貌性的点点头，车开走之后才力竭的靠在后座上，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“纱夏小姐，直接送您回公寓吗？”</p><p>“嗯，直接回去就好。”</p><p>到了楼下的时候凑崎纱夏给周子瑜发了消息，对方不知道是不是正在玩手机，几乎下一秒就回复了。她走到电梯前，按下金属色的按钮，没过多久就到了周子瑜的客厅。</p><p>非常简单的装潢，看得出主人也没有花很多时间去布置。想来也不奇怪，对方交换的时间也就只有一年。</p><p>周子瑜抱着奶油走出来，刚把奶油放到地上，狗狗的小短腿蹭蹭蹭几步，就跳到了她怀里。</p><p>“姐姐怎么……这么快就回来了？”她原本以为对方至少第二天才会找她领奶油。</p><p>“没事了就回来了。”凑崎说话的声音很轻，像是被抽走了力气，“谢谢你帮我照看它。”</p><p>“没事，我也很喜欢它。”周子瑜摆摆手，随后像是想到了什么，“对了，我租了一些电影，姐姐要不要和我一起看看？”</p><p>想到自己之后也没什么事，凑崎点了点头，跟着周子瑜在沙发上坐了下来。</p><p>周子瑜租的是挺早的台湾电影，叫蓝色大门。她从冰箱里拿出两罐罐装奶茶，说是家里给她邮寄过来的，“我小时候就一直喝这个，姐姐试试看？”</p><p>说完，周子瑜拉着易拉环把其中一罐打开，递到凑崎面前，凑崎接过来喝了一小口，口腔中就泛起了奶茶的清香。</p><p>“很好喝，谢谢你。”</p><p>电影是校园题材的，看到男生朝着女孩子大喊，自我介绍自己的名字爱好，看到这里凑崎终于忍不住轻笑了起来，琥珀色的眼眸弯成了新月。</p><p>“这样直率的人好帅气。”</p><p>赞同似的点点头，“我想姐姐或许会喜欢这样的。”</p><p>“怎么还猜测起我的喜好来了？”说完等了一会，凑崎都没听到对方的答复。她转过头看向对方，发现周子瑜正用直接又青涩的目光盯着自己，“姐姐，我希望你开心。”</p><p>13</p><p>大概有很久都没有听过这样的话，凑崎深吸了一口气，压下喉间的冲动，尽力维持着往常轻松的样子，“谢谢你。”</p><p>周子瑜看着她的眼睛，原本盛着蜜糖的眼睛此时满是隐忍的情绪，她试探性的环住凑崎瘦削的肩，察觉到对方并没有抗拒的意思，又壮着胆子说，“我听说离这里一个小时车程的地方有一座森林公园，很漂亮也很适合野营，姐姐什么时候有空的话可以一起去看看。”</p><p>“野营？”看到对方朝着自己点点头，凑崎却有些犹豫，因为她不知道林娜琏什么时候会让她过去。</p><p>一周之后，凑崎纱夏还是跟着周子瑜去了那座森林公园。在去之前一天才确认下来，凑崎还有些不好意思。</p><p>但周子瑜似乎没有在意，发消息安慰她说东西她都已经准备好了。等到两人一同出门，凑崎发现对方背着大大的双肩包，已经带上了所有的必需品。“在台湾读高中的时候，周末有时就会和同学去山里野营。”</p><p>“是吗？那子瑜一定很有经验吧。”凑崎把奶油放到地上，或许是发现要出来玩，奶油高兴的舔了一下她的手心。</p><p>周子瑜不好意思的笑了一下，说话的语速不快，“还好，做烧烤什么的都是大家一起的。白天还可以在山里踏青，拍好看的风景。”</p><p>这是凑崎从没有体验过的学生时代，她们租了一辆面包车，开上去的时候时不时会轧过掉落在山路上的树枝，车子便会左右摇晃一下。凑崎一只手抱着奶油，另一只手下意识的抓着周子瑜的小臂，等过了好几个山路的弯道后，她才想起自己并不算胆子小的人。</p><p>到了露营的地方，正好赶上太阳最猛烈的下午。奶油被套上了绳子后，在树的四周打转。凑崎抬起手想要遮住炽烈的阳光，然而接近白色的光线还是从指缝之间露了出来。一旁的周子瑜看到凑崎和阳光在较劲，有些孩子气的样子让她忍不住笑了起来，“姐姐先在树下坐一会吧。”</p><p>听到周子瑜的声音，凑崎转过头，就看到对方已经把搭帐篷要用的钉子拿了出来。她立刻小跑过去，“我来帮你。”</p><p>第一次装这样的帐篷钉，凑崎摆弄了一会还是没法固定。她鼓着脸，正打算再一次尝试，已经把另外两个钉子弄好的周子瑜绕到她身边，耐心的给她示范。“钉子一定要垂直，姐姐这样用力就好了。”</p><p>说话的间隙对方的发梢蹭过凑崎的脸颊，她忍不住侧头看她，对方额头蒙上了一点细密的汗，脸颊因为运动的关系透着鲜活的红，黑色的睫毛垂下来，她的心跳突然短暂的错拍。</p><p>“姐姐？”</p><p>“嗯？”凑崎回过神来，才发现对方的鼻尖在不知不觉间距离她不过两三公分。她匆匆别过头，“子瑜真的很可靠。”</p><p>林娜琏坐在轿车里闭目养神的时候，真皮座椅上的手机突然亮了起来，她瞥了一眼屏幕上的名字，睁开眼解锁手机。</p><p>“林小姐，纱夏小姐是和一个叫周子瑜的女孩子一起出去的，对方是台湾人。”</p><p>“是吗？”林娜琏打字的同时，脑海里想起刚刚路过对方的公寓，本来想带她出来一起吃饭，结果却发现公寓里空无一人，“她们有什么联系吗？”</p><p>“目前还不确定，我会帮您了解清楚的。”</p><p>“好的，麻烦你了。”林娜琏捏了一下自己的眉心，很快司机就到了目的地。</p><p>她走进这家法国菜，服务生告诉她已经有人在里面等着了。</p><p>拉开门的瞬间，林娜琏换上那副平淡的笑，“小南，等很久了吗？”</p><p>名井摇摇头，“我也是姐姐打电话给我之后才出来的，也就提前到了十分钟。”</p><p>两人都选了今日限定的套餐，等待上菜的间隙，林娜琏察觉到对方似乎有话对自己说，“怎么了？”</p><p>“我正好有些事想和姐姐商量。”名井喝了一口餐前酒，“之前认识的一个爸爸的朋友，是意大利人，经营的生意和姐姐现在在做的也有些关联。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“姐姐如果有兴趣的话，或许我们可以一起去意大利看一看。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 云雀-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14</p><p>到了晚上，森林里的温度就比城市低很多。周子瑜从包里翻出一块毛毯，将另一端递给凑崎纱夏。奶油吃过了狗粮以后，就乖顺的伏在凑崎的脚边。凑崎用手揉了揉狗狗雪白的毛，大概是今天在森林里跑了好一会，毛发的间隙夹了一些落叶。</p><p>“小家伙，这次回去要给你洗澡了。”</p><p>周子瑜在她身边坐下，明明是有些教训的话，但从对方嘴里说出来，好像又会变得很温柔。她们两人坐在地上看着远处，因为天气晴朗的关系，星空也很清晰。</p><p>“那边那个是仙后座。”凑崎伸出手，远远指着左边的一个分布错落的星座。周子瑜顺着她的指尖看过去，能隐约看到一些形状。</p><p>“那个类似梯形的，是秋季四边形。”凑崎对星星好像很熟悉。</p><p>“姐姐很喜欢看星星吗？”凑崎眼里倒映着星辰的样子，让周子瑜有一瞬间的发愣。</p><p>凑崎环抱着双膝，毛毯被卷起的纹路又在她的手肘处撑开，“小时候很喜欢的。那时候住在外婆家，离市区有一段距离，但空气很好，每天晚上吃过晚饭后就能在院子里看到星星。”</p><p>周子瑜凑近了一些，提问的语气带着一点小心翼翼，“姐姐小时候是外婆抚养长大的吗？”</p><p>“嗯？算是吧。”凑崎勾了勾嘴角，“不过也就是小学前两年的事情。”</p><p>再之后父母就离了婚，母亲没过多久就有了新的家庭，听说还生了个弟弟。当时小学五年级的凑崎从外婆的电话里听到这样的消息，却没有很意外。她看了一眼没怎么收拾的厨房，垃圾又快从桶里冒出来，外婆还和她说如果想过去的话，暑假还可以去那里住一住。</p><p>还是不了吧，凑崎记得自己是这么笑着回绝外婆的。如果母亲又有了小孩，她大概就会变成不受欢迎的那个人了。</p><p>周子瑜察觉到凑崎片刻的沉默，也没有追问原因，陪着她在原地静静的坐着。</p><p>爬进帐篷的时候已经快到零点了。往常一个人在家周子瑜几乎不熬夜，因此到了这个时候忍不住打起了呵欠。</p><p>凑崎看到周子瑜眼角边都沁出了一点生理性的泪水，还强撑着坐在自己身边，她轻轻拍了一下对方的肩，“进去睡觉吧，我也有点困了。”</p><p>帐篷的空间不大不小，能很好的容纳两个人，还让奶油好好的睡在其中一个角落。但两人的距离又并没有多远，凑崎换了一件宽松的卫衣躺了进去，朝着周子瑜的方向侧躺，呼吸间的热气有些打在了她的脸上。</p><p>察觉到这一点的周子瑜，心跳又不可控的加快起来。她偷偷睁开眼打量着对方，凑崎很快就闭上了眼睛，高挺的鼻梁随着呼吸略微起伏，不知道为什么之前冒出来的睡意，在这个时候好像又消散了。</p><p>她又凑近了一些，衣料与睡袋摩擦出窸窸窣窣的声音，发出动静的一刹那她的心也提到了嗓子眼。好在凑崎并没有注意到这一点，呼吸仍是轻微而平缓。</p><p>在周围的夜色里，周子瑜细细的看着凑崎的脸。和第一次见面时的精致妆容不同，眼下的凑崎显得更加的柔软，饱满的脸颊大概有着刚好的温度，落在眼眶上的睫毛像是停留的蝴蝶，细瘦苍白的脖颈透着一丝脆弱的美感。周子瑜长长的吸了一口气，又怕让对方听到，此时的她突然好想抱住凑崎纱夏。</p><p>第二天醒来时，凑崎发现对方眼底似乎有着淡淡的乌青，“子瑜，昨天晚上没睡好吗？”</p><p>被叫到的名字的人一愣，随后很快否认，“没有啦，姐姐怎么这么说。”</p><p>本想说对方的脸泄露了一点秘密，但看到周子瑜否认的迅速，凑崎便决定把这个话题翻了篇。收拾睡袋的时候忍不住想，自己好像也没有睡觉时不规矩的毛病，摇了摇头，也不知道那个小朋友为什么会睡不好。</p><p>15</p><p>再见到林娜琏是两天之后。凑崎纱夏走进那间一直空旷的过分的客厅，看到林娜琏少见的没有在忙工作，窝在沙发的一角看书。</p><p>她在林娜琏身边坐下，将一个纸袋递到她跟前。</p><p>“这是？”</p><p>“之前和你说好喝的美式拿铁。”凑崎坐在一旁，“今天刚好也是从那家咖啡店过来，就给你带了一杯。”说完眼睛亮晶晶的样子，有点像一个期待被表扬的小孩子。</p><p>对视的一瞬间，林娜琏感觉原本平稳运转的心脏，突然强烈的跳动了一下。她沉默着把那杯咖啡拿出来，大概是凑崎一路上很小心的关系，牛奶和咖啡还能看到明显的分层。她把吸管插进去，喝了一口，小小声的说了一句，“谢谢。”</p><p>之后凑崎也躺到了沙发上玩起了手机，林娜琏一只手环着她的肩膀翻着书页。</p><p>“好像回到了你在读大学的时候。”</p><p>林娜琏并不是特别爱玩的人，以前还在学校的时候周末也常常和凑崎宅在家里。林娜琏喜欢看电视剧，偶尔也会看电影，凑崎会将头搭在她肩上，陪她完整的看完每一个开头和片尾曲。</p><p>“喜欢那时候？”</p><p>“嗯。”凑崎点点头，又像以前一样把下巴搁在了对方的肩窝里。林娜琏一直很瘦，搭在锁骨上的话下巴其实会被硌的疼，但凑崎对这样的动作乐此不疲，偶尔林娜琏不小心动了一下肩膀，凑崎还会笑着戳她的腰，让她多吃一点。“那种日子什么都不做也会觉得充实。”</p><p>“这样啊。”没有什么意义的回应，林娜琏又拿起那杯拿铁，喝之前先递到了凑崎的嘴边。</p><p>不知不觉就已经到了晚上，也到了要考虑吃什么的时候。“叫外卖吧。”凑崎凑到她耳边怂恿。</p><p>林娜琏白了她一眼，倒也没有拒绝她，把手机递给凑崎，让她自己看看想要吃什么。</p><p>然而当凑崎刚点完外卖，要把手机还给林娜琏的时候，对方的屏幕突然闪烁起来。凑崎看了一眼，似乎是她手下的电话，很快把手机递还给她。</p><p>“是我，有什么事吗？”谈起工作的事，林娜琏通常会把声音压得很低。</p><p>电话那头好像说了一串，听到末尾林娜琏皱起了眉，“那你们在那边等着，我现在过去。”</p><p>听到这句话，凑崎的心里突然空了一块，她眼看着林娜琏站起身，嘴唇抿到一起，“娜琏。”</p><p>“嗯？”林娜琏穿上一旁的西装外套。</p><p>“今晚还会回来吗？”</p><p>对上凑崎湿漉漉的上目线，林娜琏怔了一下。她低下头，拨开凑崎额前的碎发，在额头上轻轻吻了一下。“我尽量。”</p><p>16</p><p>林娜琏赶到夜店，看到的就是一地狼藉。俞定延送她的那两个雕像横亘在门口，地上散落着雕像的躯干，白色的大理石碎了一地。</p><p>她冷着脸往里走，一走进大厅便看到了许久未见的朴志效。</p><p>“姐姐来了啊。”看到林娜琏朴志效还刻意装出几分激动的神情。</p><p>“你来这里有什么事？”</p><p>“听说姐姐在首尔开拓了新市场。”朴志效打量着夜店的四周，然而原本的装潢都被破坏的差不多了，“我来观摩学习看看。”</p><p>“是吗？”出乎朴志效意料的，林娜琏的神色一直很平静，说话的语气也没有任何波澜。“这是你的观摩方式？”</p><p>“毕竟我们是有血缘关系的姐妹，就没必要像外人这么生疏了，对吧姐姐？”</p><p>朴志效话音刚落，外面就响起了一阵警笛声。“你干什么？”</p><p>“你不是说不要像外人一样生疏吗？那我也不想客气了。”</p><p>朴志效恨恨的看了她一眼，却也没有太慌张，“那姐姐你有证据吗？谁知道这些东西是不是你自己砸了然后来讹我呢？”</p><p>很快几个警官就跑了进来，林娜琏说明自己是报警的人之后，警官就向她询问起情况。说到是朴志效损坏财物时，警官问到有没有监控。</p><p>“有的。”林娜琏点点头，转身叫保安去调出来。</p><p>没过多久保安就跑了回来，脸上却一副慌张的样子，“林小姐，不知道怎么回事，监控的线路被人切断了。”</p><p>“那还有别的物证吗？”警官接着提问。</p><p>林娜琏深吸了一口气，看到对面朴志效的得意都快藏不住了，拨通了助理的电话，“帮我把办公室里备用的监控调出来吧。”</p><p>“什么？！”朴志效顿时一脸诧异。</p><p>助理很快将视频文件传过来，确认了是现场之后警官将他们一行人都带去了警局。走过朴志效身边的那一刻，林娜琏看到她脸上毫不掩饰的憎恶，“在老爷子身边待这么久，结果也就只学到皮毛罢了。”</p><p>做完笔录已经到了凌晨，林娜琏回到公寓的一刻，看到客厅里那盏暖黄色的阅读灯还在亮着。凑崎靠在沙发上，身上裹着一块薄薄的毯子。</p><p>听到门口响动的一刻，凑崎缓缓睁开眼睛清醒过来。她看到林娜琏快步朝着她走过来，刚想站起来帮她脱掉外套，就被对方紧紧抱住了，力气大到好像要将自己揉进她的身体。</p><p>凑崎回抱住她的腰，圈着她在沙发上坐下来。抱了好一会之后，林娜琏才放开了手，亲了亲她的额头，身子缓缓往下滑，随后将脸埋在她的小腹上。</p><p>有些私密的部位触碰到对方鼻尖的一刹那，凑崎的脸色微微发烫起来。林娜琏深深吸了一口气，呼出的热气尽数打在家居服单薄的衣料上，这样的温热更是将凑崎羞涩的情绪推到了更高点。</p><p>她假装看了下四周，手轻轻搭在林娜琏的后颈上。等她收回目光时，才发现对方的长发因为被她无意识的揉过的关系，在她的双膝上四散开来，像是黑色的绸缎。</p><p>“你把发色染回来了？”之前林娜琏曾不断的把头发染成茶色，红色和紫色。</p><p>“嗯，好看吗？”大概是因为脸还埋在她小腹上，林娜琏的声音有些闷闷的。</p><p>凑崎忍不住轻笑起来，指尖划过黑色的发梢，“好看啊，当然好看了。”她黑发的样子，让她想起了很久之前两人第一次见面的时候。</p><p>17</p><p>自从和母亲离婚之后，父亲越发沉迷赌博。</p><p>一天放学回家，凑崎还没进门，就听到房间里传来的剧烈声响，像是一件接一件的东西砸在地上的声音。她本能的想跑，却在下一秒被门口的一名黑衣男子注意到了。</p><p>“这是你女儿？”为首的黑西装男子也看到了她，面无表情的招招手，让手下将她带了过来。跪在地上的父亲看了她一眼，目光晦暗懦弱，没有说任何话。</p><p>那群黑衣人带着她和她父亲回到了公司，凑崎才知道父亲为了赌早就借上了高利贷。赌马赌钱越输越多，最后利滚利竟然已经欠了上亿日元。</p><p>“你打算怎么还。”为首的那人让手下搬了张椅子，在两人面前坐下。她看着和自己生活十几年的男人此刻没有任何承担责任的意思，深深低着头企图磨灭自己的存在感，她的心也随之坠进了冰窖。</p><p>“我说你，不考虑你自己，多少也考虑下你女儿吧？”黑西装男子看了她一眼，锐利的目光让凑崎下意识的一颤，“再这样下去，我们可不敢保证不会做些什么。”</p><p>“只要能还上钱，您带她做什么我都没意见！”父亲突然开口。</p><p>一声惊雷在大脑中爆炸开，凑崎不可置信的看向他，直到刚刚她都还想着对方还会留有一丝作为父亲的情分，然而对方却亲手终结了她最后的幻想。凑崎低着头，酸涩的情绪在胸腔里不断发酵，她完全不敢想象接下来会发生什么。</p><p>“这是在干什么？”突然一阵清亮的声音响起，所有人都朝着门口望过去。</p><p>一个身材单薄的女孩子走了进来，她有着一头快及腰的黑色长发，身上套着一件宽大的灰色卫衣，短裤的下摆比卫衣稍稍长一截，露出一整节修长白皙的小腿。</p><p>凑崎抬起头，看到原本坐着的黑西装男子立刻站起身，“林小姐。”</p><p>“和我说说这是怎么回事。”被称作林小姐的人看了凑崎一眼，又很快把目光移开。</p><p>“是这样的，这人因为赌博欠了我们上亿的债，催了几次不还，我们只能将他和他女儿带过来。”</p><p>听完男子的话，那个女孩子走到凑崎身边，突然朝她伸出了手，“起来。”</p><p>凑崎愣了一下，随后有些犹豫的把手搭在对方的手心上，她这才注意到女孩子的手很大，手指修长骨节分明。</p><p>站起来的一瞬间，因为长时间的跪坐双腿有些发麻，凑崎膝盖一软忍不住朝对方身上倒过去。</p><p>然而女孩子反应很快，另一只手圈过她的腰，让她稳稳的落进了自己怀里。</p><p>站稳的那一刻凑崎如梦初醒的反应过来，与对方稍稍拉开一段距离，就听到女孩子用只有两个人听得到的声音问她，“你愿不愿意跟我走呢？”</p><p>跟她走？凑崎诧异的看向对方，女孩子却没有任何开玩笑的意思，直直注视她的眼睛像是一片清澈的湖泊。反正不会有比眼前更坏的情况了，想到这一点的凑崎咬着牙，认真的点了点头，重新抓住了对方的手。</p><p>“这笔帐暂时从我的账上划过去，不过这个男人你们盯着，直到他还清所有的钱。”</p><p>“知道了。”在场所有的黑衣男子朝着那个女孩子深深鞠了一躬，她抓紧了凑崎冰凉的指尖，转头的时候黑色的发梢掠过她的小臂，“跟我走吧。”</p><p>“困了？”凑崎看着伏在自己大腿上的林娜琏，眼皮打架的样子，“去床上吧，在这里睡会着凉的。”</p><p>林娜琏应了一声，抬起手揉了揉眼睛。站起来之后又重新弯下腰，双臂环住了凑崎的身体。</p><p>“嗯？”凑崎下意识的将双手绕在她的后颈，却不知道她想做什么。</p><p>对方手上一使力，凑崎整个人就被抱了起来。突然悬空的感觉让凑崎本能的将双腿缠上她的腰，反应过来后才发现当下的姿势实在有些害羞。她将脸埋进林娜琏的肩窝里，嗔了她一句，“你干什么啊。”</p><p>“不是说去床上睡吗？”林娜琏回答的认真，也不知道从什么时候起，她就变成了无意间就能让人脸红心跳的类型。</p><p>林娜琏将凑崎放到床上，自己走进浴室洗澡，出来的时候一身薰衣草味的水汽。她钻进被窝，有些被打湿的发梢蹭到凑崎的锁骨，被对方推了一下肩膀，“怎么不把头发弄干了再睡。”</p><p>故意装作没有听到凑崎的话，林娜琏侧过身搂着她的腰。对方倒也没有真正推开她的意思，往后靠了靠缩进她怀里，对方的头发散发着同样是她喜欢的薰衣草的味道。</p><p>避开把鼻尖弄的有些发痒的发尾，林娜琏又紧了紧环绕着凑崎纤细腰线的手臂。闭上眼睛的时候她忍不住想，要是这一刻能延长到永远就好了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>